1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to web analytics systems and methods, and more particularly, server-side web analytics systems and methods.
2) Description of Related Art
Web analytics systems and methods collect, analyze, and report web-based data or metrics in order to understand, research, and optimize web usage of users. Known systems and methods of collecting, analyzing, and reporting web analytics exist. One known system and method may use web log analysis with web logs to collect, analyze, and report web analytics data. However, such web logs for web applications may not report detailed information asynchronously and such information may not be processed in near real-time. Another known system and method may only use client-side scripting, such as JAVASCRIPT, to report web analytics data to external third parties, such as third party clients or third party vendors. However, such client-side scripting may use unsecure methods to collect, analyze, and report web analytics and metrics on a web browser. Further, such client-side scripting may not be possible to use on certain web enabled mobile devices or web enabled hand-held computing devices. Moreover, such client-side scripting web analytics systems and methods may be difficult and costly to implement and may incur increased ongoing support costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for server-side web analytics that provide advantages over known systems and methods.